1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus which can conveniently bend a resilient tab to a required angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Resilient tabs are widely used in various industrial applications for their low cost, simple structure and high reliability. In order to produce sufficient flexible force, the resilient tab can be bent to a predetermined angle. The flexible force depends on the angle to be bent, that is to say, the larger the angle that is bent, a larger flexible force needs to be generated. When done manually the bent angle of the resilient tab is difficult to control, thus resulting in low accuracy of bend in the resilient tab.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus which can overcome the limitations described above.